


A view from a window

by P0tAto



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Admiring From a Distance, M/M, Pining, Sparring, no beta we die like Glenn, sylvix - Freeform, why is writing tags so difficult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0tAto/pseuds/P0tAto
Summary: “Don’t think I don’t see you watching me.” Felix taps his fingers at his side, waiting for any sort of response.Sylvain seems taken aback for a moment, seemingly searching his eyes for something, but his dammed flirtatious smile is back within moments. That smile did things to him and he doesn’t like it.Sylvain watches Felix train and thinks he doesn’t know. Spoiler: he’s wrong
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	A view from a window

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Sylvix fic! Please enjoy my humble contribution! 
> 
> This is far from perfect and if you have any ideas to improve then please let me know, I’m still trying to find my beat and slip into the writing mind.
> 
> I have no idea if Sylvain can see the training grounds from his window but let’s just pretend he can
> 
> Enjoy!

Footsteps echoed in the corridors as Sylvain Jose Gautier dragged himself to his quarters after another day of relentless studying. The stack of books he lugged around slipped from under his arm slightly but Sylvain didn’t notice- he had more important things to preoccupy his mind with.

He ran a sluggish hand through his hair absentmindedly, using an elbow and a shoulder to swing open the door.

As usual, the days love letters and death threats piled up on the rug from being pushed under the door. Flinging the books onto his bed, he picked up the notes and moved them to his desk, which was in a state of organised chaos. He could read them later. Right now, someone else was getting his attention.

Walking over to the narrow window, Sylvain gazed down at the lonely training grounds- no, not lonely. It always had Felix to keep it company, the lucky thing.

His breath steamed up the already hard to see through panes as he pressed his head against the glass to get a better look. As expected, his eyes quickly singled out Felix, who was currently scrutinising the shabby rack for his favourite training sword. That was one of the many unspoken rules of Garreg Mach: nobody touches Felix’s training sword on a good day. 

It had been going on for weeks now, it was almost routine. Everyday without fail, Felix would go to train after class. And everyday, without fail, Sylvain would sit by his window and watch.

He knew it was creepy and borderline stalking, there were easier ways to watch his friend- like maybe going down and sparring with him himself. Truth is, Sylvain doesn’t think he could control himself if he was allowed that close, and Felix wasn’t just another one-night distraction. 

Try as he might to tear his eyes away, his attempts were for naught.

Unconscious to Sylvain’s surveillance, Felix comes alive, blade dancing through the air. Sylvain’s eyes don’t fail to pick up every minute detail, saving it to memory to haunt him later in the night. He traces the outline of his toned shoulders, thinking how it would feel to press his hand to the small of his back, to wrap his arms lovingly around his petite waist.

Felix twists and turns below him, leaping into something that closely resembles a pirouette. Although he hadn’t seen it at first, he wasn’t surprised the professor had selected him for the White Heron cup.

Stray hairs untuck themselves from his now unruly night blue bun, soaring until they stick to his sweat slicked forehead. “It’s a shame he always ties it up...” Sylvain thinks to himself, imagining all the ways he could plait it for him, how he could run his fingers through his hair a thousand times and never grow tired.

A knock at the door pulls him from his thoughts.

Before he can answer, Ingrid steps through the threshold, causing Sylvain to jump back and hit his head on the wall.  
Hissing, he rubs the offended spot as Ingrid politely lets herself in, assuming the position Sylvain was in to look out of the window as well.

“What are you looking at?” She asks, but she already knows the answer.

“Nothing.” But Felix wasn’t nothing. When Sylvain looked at him, he felt as if he was gazing upon the whole world.

“It’s Felix isn’t it?” He turns away, not meeting her gaze.

“Sylvain, your pining is obvious. Honestly, it’s kind of pathetic. Do everyone a favour and just tell him how you feel!”

The thought of Felix possibly returning his feelings is heaven, but a dream he can’t afford. What would happen to their friendship if he was rejected? Felix was something he wasn’t ready to give up.

“You heard it yourself, Ing. He doesn’t want to be seen dead with a ‘woman hanging off his arm.’ It’s best to just leave him be. Enjoy it for what it is.”

“You do know that’s not what he meant by that?”

“What do you mean?”

“Never mind.”

A thick silence surrounds them before Sylvain breaks it, he’d started watching Felix’s routine and goddess be dammed if he wasn’t going to see the end.

“What did you need, anyway?”

“After class, Felix told me to tell you to go see him after his training today. Oh, and you left one of your books behind.” 

Ingrid hands him the book- The art of Horseback-and turns swiftly to leave- but before he can thank her, she adds a quick: “I believe in you.”

Was he really that obvious?

__________

Felix’s huffs of exhaustion rebound on the square walls of the training room, the large space filled with the Rhythmic clanks of steel.

He is aware of Sylvain joining him, but doesn’t acknowledge his arrival until he is within swinging distance. He doesn’t miss the way Sylvain threads his spindly fingers through his hair, or the way he slightly juts out his hip as he comes to a stop beside him.

“Hey, Fe! Looking sharp! Did the professor teach you that one, I don’t think I’ve seen that stance used before?”

“Yes, you have.”

“No, I don’t think so?”

“Don’t think I don’t see you watching me.” Felix taps his fingers at his side, waiting for any sort of response.

Sylvain seems taken aback for a moment, seemingly searching his eyes for something, but his dammed flirtatious smile is back within moments. That smile did things to him and he doesn’t like it.

“Straight to the point huh? I suppose you’ve summoned me to request I humbly avert my eyes in your time of training?”

“No. If you have time to spy, you have time to spar. Pick up a sword.”

Sylvain wordlessly did as asked, but instead choose a long wooden training Lance with a smirk. Just what was that man thinking? Felix would give anything to know.

Assuming their positions, Felix charges first, metal resounding against wood. Sylvain was much better practiced than he initially thought, underestimating a blow to stomach. He stumbles back but not by far, pulling in close so the reach and mobility of the Lance is shortened. 

These were his favourite moments, Felix decided. When he could have Sylvain to himself, only for his eyes.

They traveled around the sparring ring, Sylvain looking pleased with himself every time he landed a lucky hit. For some reason Felix wasn’t keeping up tonight, and it definitely had nothing to do with the man in-front of him.

A sudden jab to the side caught him off guard, but instead of letting Felix fall back, Sylvain caught his side, swinging him into a low dip like he would in a ball room.

For a few deathly moments Felix can only stare, fixated on those bright caramel eyes.

“You know, I actually don’t mind it when you watch me sometimes. I just wish you would come and spar more often.”

“Oh, I think I will.” And with that, he presses a soft kiss to Felix’s forehead. 

For once, he doesn’t mind the contact. He don’t think he ever will. He’ll have to thank Ingrid later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving kudos or a comment!
> 
> If you have any advice or criticism I would love to hear it! I aspire to become a published author (I know I’m a long ways off but I’m working to improve) so it would be very helpful!
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night! ^_−☆


End file.
